


Miraculous Stardom (Hannah Montana Miraculous)

by Lily_as_Rose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hannah Montana Fusion, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - No Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_as_Rose/pseuds/Lily_as_Rose
Summary: “Miraculous stardom” funded by anonymous director Mr.Fu takes prodigy, would-be celebs and presents their talent to to the public. The aim was to safeguard the young and talented while letting them explore fame without compromising their chance at a normal life.Adrien, a budding guitarist, gets onto the miraculous teen band course with a little help from his father’s influences (much to his dismay) as well as a certain Marinette Dupeng-cheng.Their musical chemistry is obvious to all and the public are devoted to the ship but it is all entirely complicated....





	Miraculous Stardom (Hannah Montana Miraculous)

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen Hannah Montana i am just aware of the principle of a double life in order to avoid the downsides to being a celebrity. This is based on that alone. I hope u enjoy x

Marinette stared at the large doors infront of her completely frozen. There is nothing particularly ‘scary’ about the room she told herself. She closed her eyes and took a breath. Her nerves settled as her shaking hands continued to fidget. 

“Forget how doors work again? Let me get that for you.” Marinette rolled her eyes as the slinking smirking form of the obnoxious Cat Noir brushed past her. He held the door as he bowed at her sarcastically. “My Lady.” She stubbornly marched on through to the next room scowling at the costumed boy without saying a word. 

She found it bad enough that the Director thought costumes were necessary let alone the animal theme. Of course to keep the identities of the young celebrities of the “Miraculous Stardom” company a secret every measure was taken. They weren’t even allowed to know the identities of the other members! Chat Noir was a personal irritation of hers, the black leather, the undying fans, all overrated and his personality and confidence rubbed her the wrong way not to mention the rumours of him being the son of a ‘REAL’ celebrity. The list she kept of his annoyances didn’t stop there. The nicknames and behaviours were the worst, the bowing and the fake courtesy. Not to forget the cheesy cat puns. Gross. Her costume wasn’t nearly so bad though. She was the ladybug.

“There you two are! You’re late, again!” Whoops. Marinette ducked in next to the red head as she and Chat were almost dragged to their seats. The bubble of chattering died down across the gathering of assorted costumed teens. The director had arrived. The director himself remained anonymous even to his students as he spoke to them to assign the sets for the next season of Miraculous performances. His animal was a turtle which amused some of the younger participants. Mr.Fu had collected quite a reputation in the last year with this ‘project’ of his. The overnight success as well as the creation of a new type of fame was open to a lot of controversy and somehow he managed to build it all with his own money despite being unknown to the world. There was certainly a mystery in his identity. It was Marinette’s first time being in a performance group smiling ear to ear however let her excitement loose as it buzzed through her.

“First off I want to thank you all for being here. I want to remind you to not share any personal details with friends you make here until after you either graduate or leave. I realise it sounds harsh but I must insist on this rule. If you do break this rule it will lead to expulsion from the Miraculous program.” Mr. Fu spoke in a friendly soft voice but the entire room clung to every word he spoke. Marinette shivered. “The few of you that started with us in the first performing season at the beginning of the year I expect you to assist the new kids with any worries or questions about our program. In the break between seasons we have had some brilliant and talented new performers join us in rehearsals but do not fret there is time enough for the newest students here to prepare before the first show. Now onto the more exciting news of first groups.” 

Marinette watched as Mr.Fu read out the stage names of an assortment of different performers. The solo acts would have to wait until the end. Marinette had only been recruited a few weeks ago and wasn’t sure if Mr.Fu intended her to be a solo act or not. She was a singer and had never performed to an audience before let alone been in a band. Her only hope was that she wouldn’t be placed with Chat. She would simply lose her mind having to work with him. Just being in the same building was hard enough.

“... and finally a group of individuals in this room that i believe have a great deal of potential are Volpina, Queen Bee, Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

Oh no...


End file.
